


Puppy Love

by VerbumMallum



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbumMallum/pseuds/VerbumMallum
Summary: I wrote this years ago and just now decided to actually post it. Just York and Lina sparring and being dorks and then nothing bad ever happened and they both got to live the rest of their lives and got married and had 2.5 kids :')Oh yeah based on I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill, that's important
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Puppy Love

Upon arriving back on the Mother of Invention from a particularly tiring mission, Carolina goes in her room and doesn't come out for the rest of the day. 

York tries to get something out of the other freelancers who were on the mission—South and Maine— but they're both in medical for minor injuries and York isn't allowed in there because of last time.

He makes his way to Carolina's room, figuring she might be too tired to kick his ass into next week for intruding. When he approaches the room he hears faint music. Nothing much, just a cheerful tune. No bass. Not what he would expect Carolina to listen to. 

Backing away, York decides to let her have her peace. South should be out of of medical soon, as she only had a sprained wrist, probably either from punching someone too hard or punching a wall. Who knows with South. 

When he's safely in his room, York has an idea. "FILSS, what song was Carolina listening to when I went to her room?"

"I am not allowed to tell you what happens in other agents' rooms, Agent York. You are aware of this."

"Uh... Ok, can you tell me what this song is?" He hums the part of the melody he had heard. 

"The song you imputted matched I Do Adore, Mindy Gledhill, 2012"

York is taken aback by the year. "Jesus, 2012? That's... a long time ago." Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know much about his kind of girlfriend's music tastes. "Ok. Thank you, FILSS."

"You are welcome, Agent York."

There's a chime that means FILSS has turned off the audio recorder in York's room. He isn't too sure about that, but supposedly that chime plays every time it turns on or off. He's almost compelled to trust that.

He quickly gets on the computer in the corner of his small room and searches the song. After listening to it, bobbing his head a little at some parts, he asks the question that's been in his mind. "But why this song?"

The question is almost answered when he goes through the lyrics again. He sings them absentmindedly. 

"I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed and I'm overly upti- wait a minute." Realizing how familiar that dynamic sounded, York grins, quickly going through the lyrics again through a new light. "How the hell did you find this?"

Even as he says it, he knows it doesn't matter. Carolina found a song that fits them perfectly—well, almost. He comes up with a plan, one that he doesn't get to implement until exactly a week later.

————————  
Exactly a week later  
————————

Carolina is back on her normal vigorous training schedule, so York knows she's over the mission. He strolls into the training room she's in, mocking surprise when she looks up at him with a glare. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is this room occupied?" He can't help letting a grin slip onto his face, and Carolina glares at him for a moment before her face softens, turning into a grin as well.

"I guess you could train with me. If you can keep up."

"I've kept up this long."

About an hour into training, which consists of about half sparring and half laying on the floor laughing, York remembers the song he had listened to and practically memorized a week before. He stands up, gets into a fighting position, and waits for Carolina to do the same. 

Except this time, he starts humming half way through the match. He starts singing softly a few seconds later. York sees Carolina's composure slipping away, but he's still barely holding his own in this fight. 

Finally, he gets her. He jumps back, choosing to end the match early, and Carolina does some sort of backflip. Probably just to be extra, knowing her. "Hello, how are you, my darling today?"

Carolina seemingly forgets she has to land a backflip, and lands flat on her back. "York!"

He walks over to stand over her. "Wow, it worked!"

Reaching out a hand to help her up, York realizes his mistake as he's pulled to the ground by his ankle. He lets out a very manly shriek, and Carolina giggles at him. 

She elbows him in the side. "You jerk! Where did you hear that song?"

"Would you be mad if I told you I heard you listening to it in your room the other day?"

Laughing in a way York thinks is adorable, she replies, "Nah. The director doesn't let us have headphones, so it was inevitable."

They lay there for a few more minutes before York finally gets up. "Come on, your booked time is almost up." 

Carolina blinks, propping herself up on an elbow. "How do you know how much I booked? And how long I was here before you showed up" 

"It's obvious." York says flippantly, but after a few seconds of expectant silence he doesn't elaborate. Instead, he holds a hand down to the woman in front of him. "And don't think you're gonna pull me down again. You're supposed to fall for me." 

Rolling her eyes, Carolina grabs the offered hand and hauls herself up. "Dork. Wanna go pirate some movies?" 

Eyes lighting up, York grins. "It's like you read my mind." 

They leave the training room hand in hand, only earning a few disgusted looks from South on the way out.


End file.
